Dreynen
Dreynen is a Legacy which allows the user to cancel out another Garde's Legacies. It is said to be one of the rarest Legacies from Lorien. Legacy cancellation is achieved, in it's most basic form, through charging an object and having said object make contact with the target. When fully developed Dreynen can be used through charging the individual molecules in the air. It has been seen in two forms, either glowing red (when objects are charged with the power) or blue lighting. An initial performance of Dreynen can be counteracted by the use of the power from another source. Such as when Setrákus Ra used Dreynen in Dulce, Ella (from a distance unaffected by it) was able to counteract the Legacy by charging an object and throwing it at him. Known Users Setrákus Ra The Garde first experience this power in Dulce. Setrákus Ra use it first on Number Six and then again later on the rest of the Garde all of which struggle to fight without their legacies. During the battle, however, Ella picks up a broken piece of metal to throw at Ra and un-intentionally causes it to glow red. It latches on to Ra and counteracts the cancellation of the Garde's legacies. Ra later explains the Legacy to Ella, claiming it to be one of the rarest Legacies. His power is the most advanced form which allows him to charge the molecules in the air and create a forcefield in which the Garde cannot use their Legacies. Possessing this Legacy gave Setrákus Ra a sense of arrogance, he questioned the Loric belief that if Lorien had gifted legacies based on the needs of Loric Society, then what was the purpose of a Legacy that can be used only against Garde. He also noted that if this was the case, why would Lorien give the Legacy to someone who was ill-suited to it. Ella During the Battle of Dulce, Ella is seen with what looks like a Red Dart which she throws at Setrákus Ra and stops his Legacy Cancellation. Ella later explains that she had picked up a piece of metal to throw at Ra but it began to glow in her hands. When telling Four about what had happened she says she does not want it to happen again as it felt wrong. Ra later explains that Ella's red charge is the ability to cancel Legacies, like his. Pittacus Lore Those with the title of Pittacus Lore are able to replicate this Legacy using Ximic. The Pittacus of the Lorien Era demonstrated the ability to copy Dreynen when talking with Loridas about the execution of Setrákus Ra. Using this Legacy, Ra had previously gotten the better of Pittacus who tells Loridas that it will not happen again and shows him by cancelling his Aeternus and returning him to his true age. Number Four John Smith has this Legacy due to Ximic. John obtained this legacy by replicating this from Ella. He planned to used this against Setrákus Ra, by charging a dagger that he melded from the Voron noose that cannot be healed by legacies.Category:Powers Category:Legacy Category:Legacies belonging to Ella Category:Legacies belonging to Setrákus Ra Trivia * Dreynen is likely derived from the word "draining" referring to the Legacy's ability to drain others of their Legacies.